pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
F.A. Nettelbeck
| birth_place = Cicero, Illinois | death_date = January | death_place = Bend, Oregon | occupation = poet }} Frederick Arthur Nettelbeck (November 9, 1950 - January 20, 2011)[http://news.santacruz.com/2011/01/24/f._a._nettelbeck_outlaw_poet "F.A. Nettelbeck, Outlaw Poet" Santa Cruz.com.] was an American poet. Life He lived in southern Oregon's Sprague River Valley. His literary magazine, This Is Important (1980–1997), published such writers as William S. Burroughs, Wanda Coleman, John M. Bennett, Jack Micheline, Allen Ginsberg, Robin Holcomb, Charles Bernstein, John Giorno, Greg Hall, etc. His other publication of note was a Small press mimeo magazine: Throb (1971), publishing Al Masarik, Susan Fromberg Schaeffer, Gerald Locklin, Joel Deutsch, and 'Charles Bukowski answers 10 easy questions'. His autobiography is published in Contemporary Authors, Volume 184 (Gale Research). Writing "Nettelbeck's world (and his picture may be chillingly accurate) is pierced with holes through which we are continually in danger of dropping, or being sucked." -Robert Peters In the early 1970s he began work on a long poem that was published in 1979, Bug Death. Bug Death was created using cut-up and collage texts combined with original writing. Publications *''The Quick & The Dead''. Freark Brownelbeck Press, 1970. *''No Place Fast''. Rough Life Press, 1976. *''Destroy All Monsters''. Konglomerati, 1976. ISBN 0-916906-26-4 *''Curios''. Quark Press, 1976. *''Spectator''. Drivel Press, 1977. *''The Used Future''. Alley Island Press, 1978. *''Bug Death''. Alcatraz Editions, 1979. *''Bar Napkin Poems''. Clown War, 1982. *''Large Talk''. road/house 1983. *''Americruiser''. Illuminati, 1983. ISBN 0-89897-101-1 *''The Kiss Off''. Inkblot, 1984. *''Hands On A Mirror''. Inkblot, 1987. ISBN 0-934301-09-3 *''Albert Ayler Disappeared''. Inkblot, 1989. ISBN 0-934301-29-8 *''Ecosystems Collapsing''. Inkblot, 1992. ISBN 0-934301-33-X *''Everything Written Exists''. Lucky Boy Publications, 2004. *''Lap Gun Cut'' (with John M. Bennett). Luna Bisonte, 2006. ISBN 1892280507 *''Don't Say A Word''. Blue Press, 2008. *''Taste the'' (with HEXIT/MjK). If Year Books, 2009. *''Someone Who Loved You''. 48th Street Press, 2010. *''Drinking & Thinking''. Blue Press, 2010. *''Pesticide Drift''. Argotist Ebooks, 2010. *''Happy Hour''. Four Minutes to Midnight, 2010. ISBN 978-0-9867007-0-5 See also *List of concrete and visual poets *List of U.S. poets References *''Bug Death: Punk Epic'' by Kate Braverman, Bachy 17 (A Journal of the Arts in Los Angeles), Papa Bach Editions, 1980 ISSN 0-091-1488 *''F.A. Nettelbeck: Emergence Of An Important Poetic Force'' an essay by Wanda Coleman, Bachy 17 (A Journal of the Arts in Los Angeles), Papa Bach Editions, 1980 ISSN 0-091-1488 *''F.A. Nettelbeck's Bug Death'' by Paul Mann, Atticus Review 4, Atticus Press, 1983 *''The Year's Best In Poetry'' by Tom Clark, San Francisco Chronicle, Book Review Section, December 2, 1984 *''Fetal Films: Two Books by F.A. Nettelbeck'' by Loris Essary, Menu, The Lunchroom Press, 1985 ISBN 0-938136-06-2 *''Of Politics: This Is Important edited by F.A. Nettelbeck'' by Jay Dougherty, Small Press Review, Dustbooks, September 1988 ISSN 0037-7228 *''The Micropress: An Underground Economy Of Poetry'' by Joel Lewis, Poets & Writers Magazine, Poets & Writers, Inc., January/February 1992 ISSN 0891-6136 *''F.A. Nettelbeck: Neglected Poems'' by Gustave Morin, Scan, Common Ground Editions, 1999 *''Starving Poet Hungers For New Forms Of Poetry'' by Lee Juillerat, Herald and News, Klamath Falls, Oregon, December 12, 2000 *''Charles Bukowski: Sunlight Here I Am - Interviews and Encounters, 1963-1993'' edited by David Stephen Calonne, Sun Dog Press, 2003 ISBN 0-941543-37-4 Fonds Nettelbeck's work, publications, and papers are collected in the Ohio State University Avant Writing Collection and the Sackner Archive of Concrete and Visual Poetry. *F.A. Nettelbeck OSU Guide and Inventory Notes External links ;Books *F.A. Nettelbeck at Amazon.com ;About *Meet Sprague River's unknown poet, Herald and News profile * F.A. Nettelbeck, Outlaw Poet obituary at SantaCruz.com. * Sewing Memory, F.A. Nettelbeck weblog. Category:People from Cicero, Illinois Category:People from Bend, Oregon Category:American poets Category:Writers from Illinois Category:Writers from Oregon Category:1950 births Category:2011 deaths Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets